The Aftermath
by fueledbylana
Summary: so basically i attempted to make a futurefic about after the doors of death have been closed etc. it's based off some of viria's fanart which is where some of the text comes from. it's only the first chapter or so, so far, but i think i might continue with it:)
1. The End

She had no idea just how long they'd been down here. Days? Weeks? She couldn't tell. She hadn't seen the sky in days, and boy, did she miss it. And now, her chance to see it again had come.

Annabeth and Percy had been running away from monsters for most of their lives now. It had started to lose it's horrifying effect; she was no longer frightened of creatures from the depths of the Underworld. She no longer cared about what she had to do to live. She had started to become numb. Annabeth had finally cracked.

They could see the doors from a few miles back. To be honest, they were hard to miss, about 60 feet tall, glowing a bright gold that even King Midas himself would have been proud of, if she had been feeling herself, Annabeth would surely have stopped and stared – just for a second – to admire the dedication it took to making them. But there was no time. Her ankle was still throbbing from her quest, and the stress she was under was doing nothing for it. Percy had a death grip on her around her waist, normally, Annabeth would have waved him off; scoffing that she didn't need his help. Today she thought she'd make an acception. Working together they had manoeuvred themselves around the river of fire, Phlegethon, and were now half-jogging-half-speed-walking as fast as they could towards the door.

A familiar face appeared in the gap between the doors. Even from a distance Annabeth could see the boy was well-built, athletic and blonde. Jason. At his side appeared a girl, tanned with dark hair, white feathers scattered within the layers of her hair, Jason put his arm around Piper protectively. A wave of relief flooded through Annabeth. They were so close. So very close. While deep in thought, the gap between she and Percy and the doors had begun to shrink. Percy released his grip on her waist and pushed her forwards with all his might, grunting under the strain of Annabeths dead weight.

She was through. Jason grabbed her arm as to steady her, Frank immediately rushed over, as if on cue, and poured cold, refreshing water down her throat.

'Percy, give some to Percy' she gasped at Frank, she was given a blank face in return.

'He's not through yet, Annabth,' he told her softly. Annabeth went into shock, turning her head she saw Percy preparing himself to close the doors. _No, please, not again. Don;t take him away from me again_, she started to pray to no God in particular. Pushing Frank away from her, a look of shock smacked across his face as Hazel steadied him again, helping him regain his balance. Pulling away from Jason she ran towards the doors. Her first reaction was to scream and collapse in agony as her ankle gave way underneath her, failing her once more. She didn't let it bother her. Her eyes were focused on Percy, he was all that mattered to her right now.

Percy, noticing Annabeth approach put out his rough, calloused hand to cup her muddy cheek, 'It's either me or you, Annabeth. And I- I can't let it be you'. Annabeth began to shake her head. Everything automatically snapped into perspective, how much she loved and needed Percy in her life. Every memory they had shared together, how precious and long ago they seemed – and soon it would all be over. If she let Percy do this she would be destroyed.

'Percy, you can't decide for me, just-' her mind scrambled looking for a strong, viable answer to this problem. It was clear this was one thing she couldn't fix.

'Just let me stay with you,' she sobbed.

In that moment, she could feel it. Feel her heart breaking. She knew what was going to happen. She knew that he would never let her stay with him, it was all too much for her to bare. They simply couldn't be together. No words came out, only small gasps and whimpers, she felt so small, so weak and powerless against this force pulling Annabeth and her boyfriend apart.

'I'm sorry Annabeth,' he whispered, so softly that only she could hear. Closing the gap between them, Percy kissed her hard, returning the kiss, she knew that this would be it. The last embrace that they would ever share. The talks they had had about their future together, having children and getting married, moving to Camp Jupiter – it all seemed so pointless to her now. She would never have that, and she didn't want it if Percy wasn't with her.

Annabeth became aware of Jason's grip on her forearm, lightly tugging her away from him, telling her it was time to go. As their kiss ended, she let Jason pull her away. Neither one of them was crying, there were no struggles to stop it happening, just looks of grief and pity. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Piper holding Hazel to her, whispering soothing words, but both were crying. Frank and Leo stood side by side, nodding at Percy in gratitude. Nothing needed to be said that they hadn't already told him. There was no point telling him how brave he was, how much they loved him or needed him; because he already knew.

Smiling gratefully at Jason, he made eye contact with Annabeth, she wanted to say something. She felt compelled to, to tell him she loved him. But he already knew that too. All she could do was look at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to do this, as he stared at her lovingly for the last time. Exhaling slowly, he started to push the doors closed, hismuscles flexing under his shirt, a look of determination took the place of his loving expression. Annabeth turned inwards to face Jason 's chest, he pulled her closer, holding her to him in comfort.

'Shh now, Annabeth, it's all over' he whispered into her blood soaked hair, over and over again, his voice cracking more and more each time he said it. The kind notion made no difference. Nothing and no one could take away the hollow feeling swallowing her up inside. Nothing could heal her of her broken heart.

For what seemed like minutes, the six demi-gods stood there in silence. Not one of them moving or daring to be the first to speak in fear of saying something wrong or insensitive.

It was Annabeth who spoke first, 'where's the ship?,' she asked. Not sounding confident at all, her throat sore and croaky from the silent tears she hadn't been aware were falling. No one replied. 'Where is the ship?' she asked again. This time a little louder. A movement to her left caught her attention, it was Frank. He said nothing but pointed to a large hole in the wall that entered into darkness. The only way out of the dark stingy cavern they were in.

'Lead the way,' Annabeth told him.


	2. Blackout

'Um, I'm not sure that's such a great idea.'

Annabeth span round on her heel to face who had spoken against her. It was Leo. The first thing he had said since she had crossed through the doors.

'What?' Pure shock masked Annabeth's face. 'Why the Hades would we want to stay here? There's nothing left here if you hadn't noticed Leo, please let's just go.' Turning once again to face the exit, Annabeth congratulated herself on sounding so brave and sure of herself , slowly she started to limp towards the dark hole that lead to the underworld. But the only footsteps she could hear was her own, echoing through the bleak cavern.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw the remaining five demi-gods plus Nico, their feet planted firmly to the ground, stubborn to move anywhere. 'What is your problem? Why aren't you moving?' Her voice dripped with desperation. How could they not tell all she wanted to was leave the place where she was forced to leave the one person she loved behind? Turning to face them properly once more, she walked towards them, her injured leg dragging painfully behind her.

'Guys, seriously, what's going on here?'. She tried to look understanding – open to any suggestion about why they should stay here. No one spoke up. Exhaling in trying to stay calm, she decided to target the weakest link. The one, who, under pressure, would explain everything.

Hazel.

The youngest and probably one of the kindest, Annabeth thought to herself. Turning her head sharply to look at her, Hazel was caught of guard, slightly flinching under Annabeth's cold, grey stare.

'Hazel? Please just tell me what's going on,' they both stood like that - in a string stance - staring at each other, a silent battle as to who would cave first and give up. Something Annabeth was unlikely to do in these circumstances. And she was right, Hazel's shoulders dropped, everyone in the room turned their attention from Annabeth to Hazel. 'Fine,' Hazel whispered under her breath, looking down at her ratty blue converse. Lifting her head again, her face full of sincerity and honesty. 'I'll tell you why we should stay here, Annabeth.'

Straightening her back to prepare herself for what obviously was going to be a speech of some sort, Hazel took a step closer to Annabeth, putting herself in the middle of the room – the centre of attention. Nodding her head in an encouraging way, Annabeth tried to urge her on, wanting to get it over and done with so she could persuade them that they were wrong.

Clearing her throat, Hazel made sure to lock eyes with the blonde, hoping to get the message across as soon as possible. 'Annabeth-', Hazel looked over her shoulder. The other demi-gods were poker-faced. Not giving anything away. Nico had found an interesting spot on the wall beside him that he focused on, just so he didn't have to look at what was going on

'Annabeth, we think you just need to stay here and rest. Collect yourself for a few nights, okay? We'll help bind your ankle again, make sure everything's clean and in order. Feed you etcetera, until you feel at least twice as better as you do now. And then we'll go back through the underworld and onto the Argo. We just think it's what going to be best for you given the situation you're in'. Hazel finished, her pristine posture dropping, awaiting Annabeth's response.

'What in Hera's name is that supposed to mean?' Annabeth demanded, all kindness leaving her voice. Was this an attack on her? Why did everyone all of a sudden disagree with her? She was just fine. Annabeth was a fighter. She could get through this.

Jason stepped in front of Hazel - almost protectively as if he was scared Annabeth would take a lunge at Hazel- and decided to take the lead.

'We just don't think you're stable at the moment,' He began, Annabeth opened her mouth to protest but Jason just put his hand up to silence her. He wasn't finished yet.

'We don't think you're stable physically and mentally, your ankle has probably gotten worse so you need to rest it. That's a fact and you know it Annabeth. Also, you just lost Percy, hey, we all did, we all need to stay here, collect ourselves so we're all capable of moving out of here.' she noticed his voice getting softer and lighter as he continued through his reasoning, as is to tread softly around the subject of Percy. Jason took another step forward to Annabeth, she extended her arm as to keep him away. She didn't need or want comforting. She needed Percy. The thought of him stung like a freshly opened wound. Turning her head to the side, she felt tears prickled her eyes. _Not here. Not now._ She thought to herself. _Don't prove them right. You are stable. You're fine. _She wasn't. _You've always been one to lie to yourself, Annabeth. _

She was slowly eroding away. Layers and layers of her happiness and hope had been washed away by the tide. The suggestion that Annabeth was losing her mind got to her, and she could feel her lungs struggling to take in air, her chest tightening, the room getting smaller – _Oh Gods, I'm having a panic attack._

She started to take deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Just like her Dad had taught her to when she got hysterical about spiders. She could feel the gaze of the other half-bloods, their stares creating holes in her – making her fall apart even more. Walking sideways till she hit a wall, Annabeth turned on to her back and propped herself against the surface slick with grime. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the others, each one turning their glance to the next, hoping the other would know what to do. She tried to put her focus on something else, distracting herself, willing this ridiculing experience to just go. No suck luck. If anything it had made it worse.

The rock she was focused on multiplied in front of her. _What the Hades? _She looked to Piper. _Piper doesn't have a twin! _Crap. Annabeth's balance wavered, her elbow was soon caught by Frank who gently lay her on the ground. Looking up Annabeth could see just how big the room they were in was. The darkness above drew nearer and nearer, getting more and more hazy as it approached. It started to seep in at the rims of her vision. Squinting and turning her head, Annabeth tried to shake it off but couldn't.

'Annabeth- Annabeth listen to me' It was Jason. 'You have to breathe okay? Nico – prop her up'.

Her head and shoulders automatically began lifting up until she was placed on a soft surface. Tilting her head further backwards she saw Nico, is face a picture of worry, a lazy smile of hope spread across his lips. His rough hand picked up a lock of her matted hair. Slowly he twisted it around his finger in a soothing way. The action hypnotized Annabeth easily, capturing her attention until he dropped the curl as Jason barked at her, 'Annabeth, look at _me_, okay. You're going in to shock.' She turned her attention back him - tearing her eyes off of Nico - at the idea of her going into shock, something she previously told herself not to do.

'Don't black out on me, you hear? Don't. That's not allowed.' His voice was covered in a thick layer of determination. What made him think he could prevent the inevitable? She thought to herself.

The presence of Frank, Piper, Leo and Hazel was the elephant in the room. Obviously getting the message that Annabeth needed her space now made them keep their distance - their backs were pushed tightly against the wall. A faint smile now passed over Annabeths lips, as visions of her past started to dance across the back of her eyelids.

'Sorry, I don't think I can do that, Jason.' she exhaled in a tired breath.

And she was out.

Annabeth had become unconscious.


End file.
